User blog:BreZ/Wikia of Thrones S1E6 - The Fall of A Tyrant Part 1
Quick Note Hey, I'm back with more Wikia of Thrones, decided to cut the rest of the episode off and make it a two parter so it wouldn't be as long before you guys got an episode. This episode and the next one are part of a flash back series depicting Ynkr's downfall and Phineas' rise to the throne which I've decided to do in order to give some background info on the world of Wikiaros. There are still parts of the background info I'll leave unexplored for now, but they will probably be done in a future flash back episode if these are liked, if these aren't liked I'll probably just have the other background info mentioned when they have to be. It will be a while before I publish part of this (will probably be somewhere at the end of May), but for now, enjoy part 1. Previously on Wikia of Thrones Dani: I’ll teach you about the history of the crown and those who may be seen as enemies. Boy: I would like that. Dani: Let’s start with how your father became king. He wasn’t born in the royal family. At that it was King Ynkr who sat on the throne. He was a tyrant to everyone in Wikiaros. Eventually your father and his older brother Piet started a rebellion. Together with the forces send from my House, House Ansono. Together the houses defeated Ynkr’s forces and he sunk to the bottom of the ocean with the ship he tried to escape on. This time on Wikia of Thrones *Scene starts with a man and a woman having sex* *Scene changes to two unknown men, one clearly dressed in white guards armor, walking through the hall* Man not dressed in white guards armor: Stop! Wach! Who the fuck is supposed to be guarding my daughter? Cause I don’t fucking see a fucking guard guarding my fucking daughter!? Wach: Ser Aikman, my King. ???: Joe huh? I’m fucking kill him if he is doing what I think he’s doing! Wach: My King! *''the man storms into the room where the two are having sex*'' Woman: Daddy! It’s not what it looks like! Ynkr: You sure, cause it looks to me like you’re fucking this fucking guard! I keep you from marrying that fucking monster Toryu and you in turn fuck him. *he takes out his sword and points it out at the other man* I’m going to have you fucking hanged for this! Woman: Daddy no! Please! *another man runs in* Third man: My King! The enemies troops have been spotted! King: What!? *turns back to the original man* ''you’re fucking lucky if you die on the fucking battlefield, cause you don’t want to know what I have in store for you if you survive. Put on your armor and join your fellow soldiers. Ser Owman, Ser Man, join me, NOW! Wach and Ser Man: Yes, my King. ''*Scene changes to Eyes standing on a ship dressed without armor in more rigid clothes* ???: Captain! I spotted Llama! He’s rowing towards our ship! Eyes: Good job Munkee! Man, prepare to help him up! *scene changes to Llama climbing onto the ship* Llama: Hello captain. Eyes: Hello Llama, my dear friend, it’s been too long. Somebody fetch Llama a drink will ya, and fetch him some decent clothes while you’re at it! Llama: Thank you, captain. Eyes *who puts his arm around Llama*: No need for that my boy, we’re amongst friends here. But, I do have on question to ask you, as friend to friend… *Eyes throws Llama towards the plant at the other side of the ship, draws his swords and points it right at Llama’s sword* Why aren’t you fucking dead yet? I mean, I knew you were shrewd, but I don’t think there’s any way that big fat sloth would let you get away, so, what did you promise him that would let him allow you to live? Llama: Nothing! I swear! Eyes: Lies! Llama: He didn’t let me go, that was the other guy, I swear! Eyes: The other guy? *throws his sword away and continues talking in a sarcastic tone* ''Why didn’t you say that straight away, we all know how generous “the other guy” is, right mateys, ''*takes a flute from his pocket and starts talking more menacing again*' '''You do remember this thing right? I bet you do. You don’t want me to play it do you? I bet you don’t. So, how about you start telling me about this other guy. Llama: I think his name was Jari… or Piet, I don’t know. ''*Piet starts playing the flute and two dragons, one that’s really thin in who’s wings in which you can see the many veins running and one who’s really normal body size with fat things* Eyes: Oh, I’m sorry, you were still busy talking? I thought you said you didn’t know, continue on then. Llama: He set me free to ask you to have a parley, he wants to talk to you. Eyes: Did he say anything else? Did he say why I should trust him? Llama: He said you most likely wouldn’t trust him, but that he has to take his chances, if letting one pirate go in order… Eyes: IN ORDER TO WHAT!? CATCH A WHOLE SHIP!? Are you selling us out you little rat!? Llama: No! He said he needed your help! Just that in the location he will be waiting, he said to be there before sunset tomorrow and if we’re not there that he would count his loses. Eyes: Well, well, I’m intrigued. Munkee: But captain.. Eyes: But nothing! Scared he’s going to try and pull something? Don’t you see Bloods and Burger there!? We got fucking dragons, if he’s planning on pulling something, I want to see him try everything he got.. And fail! Now Llama, where is this location he wanted us. *Scene changes to an island with Eyes and his pirates and Piet and his soldiers* Eyes: Well, well, well, you intrigued me Mister…??? Piet: Piet, captain… Eyes: Mr.PietCaptain it is! *turns to Llama, who has his arms tied to his body and his legs tied together* You were pretty close, then. Piet: Good enough. Eyes: So, what is it you want from me? Piet: An alliance. Eyes: Now listen here mate, do you truly expect free men to ally with somebody whose breath still reeks like the King’s ass? Piet: Glad you brought up the King, we’re attacking him, we got enough soldiers on land to take the castle, but we want to be able to sink his ships and make sure he never finds a way back, for that we’re going to need you, your men, your ship and your dragons. Eyes: Dragons? Listen mate, I don’t know from which tower you were thrown off by your mother cause she wanted a prettier baby, but dragons don’t exist, they’re just a myth. Piet: That’s not what the survivors of each town you plundered say. Eyes: See, that’s the problem, we don’t leave survivors. And if we did, since when do so called lords believe the words of people they say as beneath them. Piet: I didn’t believe them. I thought they were stories. But each one kept telling me the same thing, dragons. Eyes: Okay, say what if we had dragons, why would we help you? Piet: Help us to the end, the next King will stop hunting down pirates, as long as you don’t murder an entire village. Meat: Absolutely not! Piet: We need their help and if we don’t stop hunting them down they’ll never help! Eyes: *with a grin on his face* Okay, I’m intrigued enough to see what’s going to happen. Just know that if you lie, we’ll make sure every single village at the coast gets destroyed. I just have one more condition. Piet: Which is? Eyes: I want to hit *points his swords towards Meat* him in the face. Right now. Piet: Deal. Meat: Absolutely fucking not! Eyes: I guess it’s no deal then. Men, get ready to leave. Piet: Meat! Meat: Fine... Eyes: I do like to hear that. *Eyes punches Meat in the face hard enough to make him fall down* That alone was worth coming here. *Scene changes to Ynkr with a group of soldiers including Wach and Ser Man* Ynkr: Ser Owman, your worthless cousin is taking too fucking long, make sure he gets here or he’ll fucking die before the fucking battle starts, I’m pretty sure one fucking man isn’t going to make a fucking difference. Wach: Yes, my King. *Wach leaves the room in search of his brother* Tnkr: Ser Man, I hope your bastard cousins are good for something, if they fail, I will kill he who plighted for them, which would be you. Ser Man: Yes, my Grace, but they’re not bastards. Ynkr: They’re from bastard houses, sons of bastards, they’ll never be known as more than just bastards. *Wach comes running in with Joe* Wach: Here he is, my Grace. Ynkr: Good, we can start. Ser Tile and Ser Ovorok, what information have you gathered on the enemies. Ser Tile: Their army is larger than ours considering half of it is fighting Lord Doctor… Ynkr: He is no longer a Lord! He’s just a peasant who doesn’t even deserve to have a first name. He is nothing but a grinch and such should be his name. Ser Ovorok: As you wish, my Grace. Most of our forces won’t live through this. Ynkr: I won’t let them win everything, Ser Kelly, Kid and Korea, execute all the prisoners. Scene changes to the Dani, Phineas and a baby Steeler in Phineas’ arms in a tent in the other battle camp, Phineas wearing broad and heavy looking armor Phineas: If I don’t come back, please bring up my son like your own, I know he’s not yours, but every boy needs a mother. *hands over Steeler to Dani* Dani: I will, but what will you do if your fiancée is still alive? Phineas: I’ll send her away with Steeler, I’m married to you now and a marriage is a vow you must uphold. Dani: And if not? Phineas: I’ll have to ask you to raise Steeler with me. *grabs his war hammer* ''And I’ll have to make Ynkr pay for all that he’s done. I’ll slay him the same way he slain my brother’s wife, the same way I’m sure he will have slain my Sierra, I’ll beat on him, and beat on him, and beat on him, then when he begs for death, then I’ll beat on him more just till in an inch of his death, ''*grips his hammer tighter* then I’ll let him die a slow death. *Loyg comes walking in* Loyg: My Grace, your men are ready and they can’t wait any longer, they want to attack now. Phineas: *while walking over to baby Steeler* Then I guess ''*stops in the middle of his sentence to kiss baby Steeler on the forehead* ''it’s time we attack. Poll Do you like if I do more flash back episodes? Yes No Depends Category:Blog posts